Gremio Stormbrew/1
600px Gremio Stormbrew (inscripciones) <- ¡Jugando Maincra! ¡Bienvenidos al Gremio! -> ¡Conociendo a los rango Platino y Diamante! xXx_RobertoCreeper_xXx Llamada entrante... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Hey! Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png ¡Holi! ¿Cómo va todo? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Genial! He estado farmeando un buen rato hierro en mi granja. Después he ido a por experiencia y por último he capturado Creepers eléctricos. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡"Eso"! Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png ¿Cómo ha ido "eso"? ¿Has tenido suerte y no has corrompido tu mundo? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Ha ido perfectamente! ¡Ya tengo nuevos Ender Crystals! ¿Quieres echarles un vistazo? Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png Nah, mejor me espero al vídeo. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si echamos una partida a Mega Walls? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Buena idea. Te espero allí. En el server de Mega Walls... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Cómo tardas, ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png Fui al baño. Perdón. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No me he enfadado, tranquilo. Bueno, un poco sí, pero porque hay un spammer y no lo banean. Archivo:Cara de ?.png Are you bored? Come to the Stormbrew Guild! We have work to do. The first ones in unirce will resívirán the highest pocivle rank. We found ourselves in the village called Village predida hen the montania. Bengan and we will give them komida. Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png ¡Mis ojos! ¡Por el amor del Dios Quilladin! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ...Creo que ha mencionado nuestro pueblo. Village predida hen te montania podría ser Pueblo perdido en la montaña. Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png ¿El Gremio Stormbrew no será la casa grande hecha en la cueva que se ve desde mi ventana? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Seguramente. ¡Te espero en la entrada de la cueva! Ya en la entrada de la cueva... Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png ¡Toc, toc! Archivo:Cara de ?.png ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png ¡El de la casa que se ve desde aquí! Archivo:Cara de ?.png ¡Oh, comida! Digo... ¿ves el felpudo? Levántalo, pilla las llaves y pasa. Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png Steve, abre tú. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Voy! Steve abrió la puerta. Archivo:Cara de Croconaw.png Hola... *comienza a babear* comida... os voy a transformar en Bollicaos... Archivo:Cara de Brionne.png Das miedo... Archivo:Cara de Croconaw.png Eeeh... ¿os queréis unir o algo? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ... Archivo:Cara de Croconaw.png ¡Lo tomaré como un sí! ¡Venga, seguidme! El Croconaw arrastró a Steve y a Roberto hasta una habitación. Archivo:Cara de Croconaw.png ¡JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFA! ¡QUE DOS PERSONAS SE QUIEREN UNIR! Archivo:Cara de ?.png ¡HOSTIA PUTA! *Abre la puerta* Archivo:Cara de Quilladin.png ¡Madre mía Güili! ¡Que el spam en el Hypixel ha funcionao! ¡Tengo que ascender a Aaroon20! Perdón, no me he presentao. Soy Raptor y soy la líder de este gremio. Parecéis buenos, así que os asigno la habitación del piso -3, que está al final del pasillo de enfrente, y os doy el rango Madera o Normal para que comencéis a explorar. Va, sin preguntaros si queréis entrar o algo. Vuestra habitación es la que tiene un cristal por el que se ve el fondo del lago que hay cerca. Si me buscáis, estaré en mi habitación, en el piso 10. Picad antes de entrar. Estaré haciendo vuestro papeleo o algo. Me voy. *Sube por las escaleras* Archivo:Cara de Croconaw.png Ale, pa abajo. Sólo como consejo, cuidado con vuestros tres vecinos de habitación, no vaya a ser que os traumen. Venga, os guío hasta ahí. ¿Por qué Raptor habrá unido automáticamente a Steve y Roberto? Porbablemente lo sepamos en el próximo capítulo... o nunca. Continuará. Categoría:Capítulo Categoría:Capítulo de Gremio Stormbrew Categoría:Gremio Stormbrew Categoría:Henryrex Stahldios